Not Meant To Match
by Ayla.x
Summary: When Rose and Emmett met, their friends thought they were not meant to match, little did they know they were perfect for each other. Follow them through their story of heart-ache and joy as they battle through all life thas to offer. RxE, Adult Themes.


The first chapter of my first story is finally here. Any reviews would mean a lot to me :) Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical mistakes, though I think I've done alright. If anyone's interested in being my beta, PM me so we can talk. Thanks :)

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any music in the chapter. Though I do own a doctors appointment for a needle this afternoon._** Ayla.x

_

* * *

Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air, I know I can count on you. Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care." But you've got the love I need to see me through._

"Babe I'm home." I heard Emmett yell down the hallway from the front door.

"The whole day went by _so_ slowly. All I wanted to do was come home to you. Thank fuck it's Friday." Emmett's tired voice was carrying through the house as he made his way up the stairs to our bedroom. I could see him walk in from where I was lying in our bed. He had already taken off his tie and was working on his other items of clothing when he saw me. He cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head like some sort of confused puppy and made his was over to me, not even bothering to put his discarded items into the hamper which was only a meter from where he dropped them.

"Rose, are you alright?" he was sitting on the bed looking down at me and stroking my cheek. I know I must have looked like shit right now.

"I think I'm sick." I pushed my bottom lip out and stared into his eyes. He knew how much I hated any type of cold or flu.

"I've been in bed pretty much all day." I was still pouting and Emmett's confused look had turned to understanding. He placed his hand on my forehead, I guess in an attempt to check my temperature.

"You feel a bit hot. Have you taken anything yet?"

"No."

"Well how's about I get you some cold and flu tablets and make some chicken soup?" I have to admit, chicken soup sounded like heaven.

"Mmm, yes please. Sorry, I know you're worn out, I can tell." He got up off the bed and made his way to our huge walk in wardrobe. I was lucky enough to have a husband who understood my obsession with shopping. He always related it to how much he loved playing football. His voice muffled a bit while he was changing.

"It's fine. I was just complaining about work. I really just felt like coming home more than anything." He said walking out of the closet while pulling a black wife beater on over his head. I momentarily lost interest in what he was saying, and found it in his torso. Having a footballer as a husband definitely had its rewards.

"I'll be right back up." He kissed my forehead before going downstairs to get the pills. I had been under the covers with the air-conditioner on all day. As I worked on a job share program with another girl at work, I had two of the five days off work for one month, and then would change to having three days off the next. Sometime's this became confusing, but we were both getting used to it. In no time, Emmett came up stairs with a glass of water and the pills.

"Here babe, take these and you'll feel better." He said with a sympathetic smile. I propped my-self up on the pillows with my elbows, and swallowed both of them at the same time with a big gulp of water.

"Those should have started working by the time I'm done." He kissed my lips; we both knew that what I had wasn't contagious. It was almost always my sinus' that made me like this.

"I'll leave this here with you." He said while giving me another, longer kiss. I swear my breathing went sporadic every time his lips touched mine.

"Mhmm. Thankyou, again." When he walked back downstairs, I tried to bury my body as far into the bed as I could. I pressed my head into the pillow and sighed. I really did love him. Either I fell asleep or the pills had knocked me out, but Emmett seemed to be done in no time at all. When he gently woke me up, before I opened my eyes, my nose was assaulted with the wonderful smell of chicken soup. When I did open my eyes, I saw the bowl sitting on my nightstand and Emmett looking down at me. He had one arm either side of my body and his eyes were studying my face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No. I was just wondering if you were going to wake up. Those tablets can make you pretty sleepy." He had a crocked smile on his lips as he spoke, which made his dimples show, and I was glad I hadn't broken out in some form of hives or something like that.

"Haha, yeah I guess they do. I feel tons better though. And that smells so good."

"I hope it tastes as good, made it myself." His crocked smile turned to cockiness. I had a sceptical and surprised tone to my voice.

"I didn't know you could make soup?"

"Well, I thought how hard could soup be? So I Googled the recipe and lucky enough we had all the stuff. I was just thinking that homemade would taste nicer than if it was from a can." He finished with a smile.

"Thankyou so much." I grabbed his left hand, "I really appreciate it." He picked our hands up and kissed the back of mine.

"It's 'k babe. Now eat up before it goes cold." He passed the bowl over to me as I sat up. At the first mouthful, I was moaning.

"Em, this is really _really_ good." I said around another mouthful of soup. Emmet had the biggest smile on his face and I knew he was proud of himself.

"You know, now that I know you can make this, I'm probably going to expect it every time I'm sick."

"Fine by me. I'm just glad it turned out well and that you like it."

"The celery added in makes it even better." I smiled at him. He knew that I loved celery in soups or stews or anything like that. It was only one of those little things, but I loved that he remembered. He chuckled

"I know. But other than how my amazing cooking skills make you feel, how are you?"

"Heaps better, I feel like I have more energy now that I've slept. And I think the steam from this is helping clear up my head." I nodded toward the soup in my lap.

"Good to hear. Well I've got cleaning up to do in the kitchen. So you just relax here and finish that." I gave him another warm smile before he got up and headed for the kitchen. This really was the best soup I'd ever had. You could tell there was actual chicken in here too, not that freeze-dried, canned stuff you usually got. I knew I was making a big deal of just soup, but it was honestly amazing.

I finished the soup and put the bowl back on the nightstand. I could hear Emmett turning on the dishwasher and decided he deserved a reward after all he'd done for me. I rested my head back on the headboard and waited for him to come back up-stairs. When I heard his heavy footsteps coming up the the stairs, I was already excited for what was to come. He walked into our bedroom and flopped down on the bed, turning his head to me. I was still pretty sleepy from the pills, but I played it up a bit.

"Babe, are you okay?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah, I just need a shower, but I'm so _tired_." I swear if the smile on his face got any bigger, that it would break his face. I knew he was on the same train of thought as me. He stood up from the bed and came around to my side.

"Well, we better get you in the shower then." He said as he lifted me up bridal style and carried me to our huge bathroom. When we designed the house, I said I wanted a bathtub slash shower big enough to swim in. Of course, Emmett had no problem with that. He sat me on top of the marble bench top and ran the water from all three showerheads. I hopped down from the counter and started taking my clothes off while Emmett got the water to the right temperature. When he turned around, his eyes were raking over my body. He pushed me up against the tiles and attacked my mouth. I quickly rid of his shirt and started exploring his chest with my hands. He broke away from the kiss to take off his shorts, pick me up, and place me in the shower. He placed his hands under my arms and ran them down my sides, teasing my nipples before grabbing onto my hips and pulling me impossibly closer. He bent down and kissed me, but I guess his neck got sore because he moved his hands down my back, past my ass, and cupped his hands around my thighs to lift me up. He pushed me up against the back of the shower. Our tongues continued to explore each other's mouths and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Shit babe." Emmett murmured against my lips as he started massaging my breasts. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Emmett, please." I managed to whimper out.

"Tell me Rose, what do you want." He knew what I wanted; he just loved it when I begged.

"I want you, _need_ you, Emmett. I can't take it anymore." My breath was shaking and I could barely speak. Just as he buried his face in the crook of my neck, he entered me in one swift motion. I gasped aloud as Emmett pulled almost all the way out, and ploughed into me repeatedly. But I still need more.

"Harder. Oh God! Emmett!" I couldn't help myself as he moved a hand between us and started rubbing my clit.

"Fuck babe, you're so tight!" We were both nearing the edge, and I could feel myself tightening more and more as Emmett's thrusts became erratic. As he groaned and I screamed his name, we both came together. After a minute, my body was still shaking, and I couldnt un-hook my legs from him.

"Em, I need some help." I laughed. He lifted me up, and placed me in front of him under the running water, holding me so my knee's didnt give out. He placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek and we quickly washed off before going to bed. We were so tired; we practically passed out as soon as our heads hit the pillows.


End file.
